


Quickie

by jaeger_delta (deltasierra)



Series: Redeem My Life Again [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltasierra/pseuds/jaeger_delta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck wants to get his hands on Raleigh, so they seek out a quiet spot somewhere in school...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between vol 1 and vol 2 of Redeem My Life Again. Written after [Wolfarella](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfarella/pseuds/Wolfarella) mentioned a specific kink on her blog <3

Raleigh was sitting at the lunch table across from Chuck, nudging playfully at Chuck’s feet and sipping his soda when Chuck blurted out, “So can I do you?”

 

Raleigh’s soda went through his nose and all over his shirt and his face turned bright red - possibly more from choking than embarrassment - and when he caught his breath he leaned over the table to Chuck.

 

“You what?” he hissed.

 

“I mean, like, the other day, when you got me off -” Chuck started, and Raleigh kicked him under the table because that was way too loud for comfort, and they were sitting in the middle of the cafeteria of their rather conservative boarding school.

 

Chuck frowned but got the hint, and lowered his voice. “You said it feels better when someone you like does it,” he whispered.

 

Raleigh groaned, because now that he knew what Chuck meant his imagination filled in the details and getting a boner in front of half the school wasn’t in his curriculum for the day.

 

“Okay, okay, talk about it later,” Raleigh mumbled, wiggling in his seat and trying to think of something that was a total turn-off, like their 50-year-old French teacher who always had breadcrumbs in his beard and smelled faintly of cabbage soup.

 

“‘Kay,” Chuck replied, now also blushing because his mind was just as imaginative and he hadn’t even meant to blurt it out like that in the first place. But it’d been all he could think about since Raleigh had jerked him off. And it’s not like he had a clue what he was doing but he figured Raleigh could show him again, and it meant he’d get to touch Raleigh, and he kind of wanted to even though he was scared, and now he definitely couldn’t get up from his seat without everyone seeing his hard-on, either.

 

Their classes didn’t match up for the rest of the day, and they had rugby training in the evening. It was going to be tricky to find another time to talk about it. And by talking about it, Chuck was pretty sure Raleigh had meant doing something about it. Well, he hoped so, because he could barely focus during classes now that the fantasy had taken hold in his mind. They weren’t allowed to carry a cellphone during classes either, and he probably wouldn’t see Raleigh ‘till dinner time.

 

So when he spotted Raleigh walking towards him in the hallway Chuck wasted absolutely no time, took a few big steps forward and yanked Raleigh away from the crowd by the wrist.

 

“Chuck, what the --” Raleigh mumbled, very aware of how Chuck’s touch sent a shiver up his arm and totally not protesting Chuck dragging him away somewhere.

 

Chuck knew the grounds of the boarding school by heart and having been bullied to hell and back, definitely knew all the places you could hide and not be caught by teachers and students. He pulled Raleigh along a hallway, several flights of stairs and through a few empty classrooms, finally stopping in a dead-end corner near a closed-off stairwell.

 

“Chuck…” Raleigh stammered, out of surprise more than anything else. He wasn’t quite used to Chuck taking the initiative like this.

 

But Chuck had raging hormones flying through his body like fireworks, and ever since it happened all he could think about was Raleigh’s lips and tongue on his own, Raleigh’s hands around his erection, and all Chuck wanted was more. Like Raleigh opened the freaking flood gates of years of suppressed desire, all tightly locked away after Scott assaulted Chuck in the showers. And yeah, Chuck was scared, but he was horny way more than he was scared.

 

So Chuck grabbed Raleigh by the shoulders, pushed him against the wall and pressed his lips against Raleigh’s. Not sure how to proceed from there, but he figured he’d follow Raleigh’s lead, like before.

 

Raleigh groaned, and when he picked up on Chuck waiting for him to do something, he parted his lips and smiled when Chuck did the same. It was going to be like that, then. Raleigh could work with that. He slipped out his tongue, running it over Chuck’s lips, teasing them apart and sliding his tongue inside. Chuck mimicked his moves again and Raleigh moaned softly when he felt Chuck’s tongue lap at his own.

 

And fuck, he was so hard it hurt. He’d been thinking about Chuck’s words all afternoon, hadn’t been able to focus during class at all, had come up with at least five new ways to kill his boner fast so he wouldn’t walk around school with the obvious tent in his trousers.

 

“So… can I?” Chuck mumbled against Raleigh’s lips.

 

“You want to, uh, get me off?” Raleigh replied hoarsely. Chuck would probably have no idea how to, but he didn’t even care. Just the thought of Chuck wanting to please him was ridiculously hot.

 

“Uh-huh,” Chuck replied, hands already fumbling at Raleigh’s trousers. Then cursed. “Shit, how does this even work…”

 

Raleigh bit his lip and groaned. Even the lightest brush of Chuck’s fingers over his crotch was making his head spin, geez. “Let me help,” he gasped, reaching down and undoing his belt and buttons.

 

“Th-thanks,” Chuck stammered. Then lowered the zipper on Raleigh’s trousers. Pressed himself close to Raleigh, pushing him closer to the wall.

 

Chuck’s hand dug into his pants and Raleigh bucked towards it so hard it was embarrassing.

 

Chuck’s nimble, inexperienced fingers ran along the edge of Raleigh’s boxers and then slipped underneath the band, tangling into his pubes --

 

And Chuck’s eyes were on him, curious, fierce, dark. Raleigh was pretty sure Chuck hadn’t ever looked at him that way and he felt another hot pulse shoot down his spine to his erection.

 

Then Chuck’s hand ran down over his dick, just like that. Skin against skin, unsure yet pressing down, and Raleigh arched into his touch. “Chuck…”

 

Chuck’s grip tightened and he slid down and Raleigh whimpered when he felt the pressure around the tip.

 

“How’s it feel?” Chuck said, voice trembling.

 

“It… it’s good,” Raleigh replied, making another involuntary jerk to Chuck’s hand.

 

Something about the angle was just -- it was too good, and then Chuck’s fumbling fingers managed to slide the skin at the tip just so and back up and Raleigh clung to Chuck and let out a long whimper, coming into Chuck’s grip, release flooding out of him, hips bucking up.

 

Raleigh buried his head in Chuck’s shoulder, embarrassed and cursing.

 

“Uh… was that good?” Chuck hazarded. He pulled his hand out of Raleigh’s pants, sticky and messy with Raleigh’s come.

 

“Because back in our room you said you had to build it up and I just --” Chuck continued.

 

“Shut up okay,” Raleigh said, voice muffled against the fabric of Chuck’s jacket.

 

“... But was it good?” Chuck reiterated.

 

Raleigh sighed and leaned back. “Yes, you dumbass,” he mumbled, and then kissed Chuck just to shut him up already.

 

“Um, do you like, have a tissue…” Chuck said, breaking off the kiss, and holding up his hand.

 

“Yeah,” Raleigh grumbled, and knelt down to rummage through his bag. When he found a packet of tissues and got back up, it was just in time to see Chuck gingerly lick his hand. Fuck, that was… really hot.

 

“Still need that tissue?” Raleigh grinned. He was beginning to realize that maybe he shouldn’t be embarrassed, because Chuck seemed fine with it.

 

Chuck blushed. “Er, yeah… I was just curious,” he explained, wiping his hand on the square white cloth.

 

“And?” Raleigh said, raising an eyebrow. He’d never actually tried to taste his own come - nor freaking anyone else’s’, what the hell, Chuck - so he wondered what it was like.

 

“Um, well… it tastes weird,” Chuck ventured with a shrug.

 

“Weird bad or weird good?” Raleigh replied, wrapping his arms around Chuck’s waist and tugging him close.

 

“Weird good, I guess,” Chuck said, letting Raleigh manhandle him.

 

“I see,” Raleigh said, trying to keep a serious face, but then he burst into laughter. “You are unbelievable, dude.”

 

Then Chuck got that look in his eyes again, and grinded his erection into Raleigh’s thigh.

“Hey, can you…”

 

Raleigh grinned, hands already working at Chuck’s belt and zipper. He confidently reached inside Chuck’s shorts and wrapped his hand around Chuck’s erection. Chuck blushed, his fingers digging into the fabric of Raleigh’s jacket, burying his head into Raleigh’s chest. Raleigh began to jack him off in long, tight strokes and Chuck let out a soft moan with every slide of Raleigh’s hand over the tip.

 

“Feel good?” Raleigh whispered, and Chuck nodded, lips pressed together tightly. Raleigh moved his free hand up to Chuck’s jaw and kissed him just as he increased the pace and to his satisfaction Chuck let out a loud whimper.

 

“Raleigh, Raleigh, please,” Chuck breathed. “I’m gonna…”

 

Raleigh ran his hand behind Chuck’s back. “Let it go,” he said hoarsely, his breath hot on Chuck’s ear, and with a strangled moan Chuck jerked up, emptying himself into Raleigh’s hand.

 

Raleigh grinned, pulled his hand out and wiped it on another tissue. Then kissed Chuck again.

 

“That was nice,” he said. “We should do this more often.”

 

Chuck laughed, still blissed out. He wasn’t going to argue Raleigh giving him orgasms on a regular basis. Some of the twisted fears inside his mind were beginning to unravel, replaced by a fierce desire, and right now every inch of his body was tingling.

 

 

“Yeah, we should,” Chuck grinned, and pulled Raleigh in for another kiss.

 


End file.
